


Losses and Gains

by Minaky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, One Shot, Post-Loss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minaky/pseuds/Minaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She brings her other hand to his cheek, stroking it comfortingly. "Your volleyball career is far from over, Tooru."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losses and Gains

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write something featuring Oikawa for a while now. This takes place after their loss to Karasuno. (Still grieving) Hope you guys like it.

Oikawa turns to her, and her smile falls. The look in his eyes, the droop of his mouth. Oikawa was rarely serious, but it was easy to tell when he was. 

Nao grabs his hand, pulling him down beside her. The couch falls slightly at his weight, and she shifts. 

"Lay your head on my lap." 

At any other time her words would surely have gotten a teasing comment from him, followed by a smug smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes. The lack of all three left her feeling a pang in her heart, even though she had always found them annoying. 

This time, he curled up into the couch sideways, his head meeting her thighs with no word from his mouth. 

A frown settled on Nao's face, and she hesitantly brings her hand in his hair. The action seemingly comforts him, and she continued to massage it through his waves. 

A silence overtakes them, neither one making any move to break it. It felt safe, comforting, to wallow in each other's company. 

"We lost." He murmurs, after what felt like hours. 

Her hand stops, freezing for a second before instead curling around a piece of his hair, twirling it around her finger. 

She feels his body grow frigid, tense. "It was our last chance to go to Nationals and we blew it." His lips purse. "I didn't even get to fight against Shiratorizawa one last time." 

She brings her other hand to his cheek, stroking it comfortingly. "Your volleyball career is far from over, Tooru." 

She sees his fist tighten. Her hand makes its way back into his hair. 

"You've already been scouted. You're gonna accept that university's offer and go kick some ass, you hear me?" 

Nao purses her lips at his silence. "You know, Tooru, there'll be more chances. You can still fight against him again."

His head shifts on her lap. "That is if he doesn't accept the offer to play overseas." 

"No. Even if he does." 

Oikawa turns his head to face her, their eyes meeting each others. 

"Because you're gonna impress the Japanese scouts to the point where they'll be begging to have you on the national team."

His eyes widen slightly, and the tiniest of smiles sneaks it's way onto his lips. He says nothing, except bringing his head upwards and letting their lips meet. 

Her hand drops from his hair, making their way around his neck. 

The kiss is hungry, passionate. And she knows he's trying to lose himself in it completely, to get away from everything else. Even if just for a bit. 

His hands find themselves in her hair, messing it up completely.

Suddenly, his body flips over, and she twists her body so they're comfortable. His legs position themselves around her, and with a cloudy gaze his lips meet hers again. 

Her arms itch themselves under his shirt, traveling up to his toned chest. They pull apart for him only to trail kisses at her neck. 

A smile makes its way onto her face, then a mischievous grin. "I knew it wouldn't be long till you couldn't resist me anym-" 

He laughs, before a pout makes its way onto his face. “Hey, I’m the one who does the teasing."

Nao chuckles, gripping his arms as she looks into his eyes with a grin. “Which is why your mood lifts when I do it.” She winks. “You’re easy to please, Oikawa.” 

A wide mark now sits on his lips, his lips attacking hers once again. "Just call me Tooru already, you always tease me by going back and fourth." He growls, his teeth biting her bottom lip softly. 

She giggles, surprising herself at the sound.  
"I like the sound of Oikawa, though." 

He chuckles softly, his hands wrapping around her cheek as he pecks her lips.  
"How do you like the sound of Oikawa Nao, then?" He asks cheekily. 

Her mouth feels like it's splitting at the size of her smile. She leans forward and smashes her lips against his. "I love it." She whispers.

Oikawa grins, wastes no time to show her how much he loves it, as well. 

~ 

Her head peaks around the gymnasium doors, and she smiles as she sees the team playing against each other. 

Back at practice right away. Oikawa probably wanted to make the most of the time they had left together. 

Iwaizumi was the first to notice her, and she put her finger to her lips as she met his gaze. A small grin made its way onto his face, and he turned around quickly as if she had not been there. 

Nao stands at the door, not wanting to interrupt their practice by watching from the bench. They were supposed to finish up in 5 minutes anyway. She watches as Oikawa passes the ball to iwaizumi, turning to him and cheering as the ball falls on the floor on the other side. It seems his mood had lifted after last night, and she was glad that his depression hadn't lasted too long. 

As they start cleaning up, Nao walks in and waves to Oikawa when she gets his attention. His eyes light up and he runs over, enveloping her in his arms. 

A laugh escapes her mouth, and she swats the side of this head. "You're all sweaty, put me down!" 

He hugs her tighter, then finally pulls away and winks at her. "You know you enjoy my sweaty hugs the best." 

Nao rolls her eyes, as if asking where he got that idea, then turns to see the team watching them in amusement. She crosses her arms, looking at Oikawa. "Go finish cleaning up, you're the captain after all." 

Oikawa clicks his tongue and smiles cheekily. "Which is why they should give me a safe pass from cleaning up." 

Iwaizumi twitches at his comment, grabbing a ball and throwing it at Oikawa's head in less than a second. "Get back here and clean up, trashikawa!"

Nao stifles a laugh, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. 

Oikawa pouts, rubbing his head as he makes his way over to Iwaizumi glumly. "Yes.." 

Nao walks over to the bench, watching the squabble between Oikawa and Iwaizumi in amusement. She was glad they were both back to usual, even if this Oikawa was 10x more annoying. 

After cleaning up, Oikawa quickly ran up to tell her he'd take a shower and change. In record time, he met Nao back in the gym. 

He ran to her side, grabbed her hand and squeezing it tightly as they walked out. 

Nao peeked at him from the corner of her eye, squeezing his hand in return and looking down at her feet with a smile on her face. 

Oikawa noticed the exchange, and gives her a soft smile. "Thanks." 

Her head whips to his, and she sees his head is turned away, a light blush on his cheeks. 

She chuckles, swinging their hands as they walk. "No need to thank me." 

He says no more words on the subject, and they walk to Nao's house in a peaceful silence. 

His left hand makes its way into his pocket, gripping tightly around the small box. 

He shifts his eyes to Nao. He takes in everything. The glint in her dark blue, almost gray eyes. The bounce of her curls. The touch of pink on her lips. The splash of red on her cheeks. He takes in everything of hers that makes her unique, and smiles widely at the fact. 

His grip on the box loosens, and he looks ahead with an unwavering confidence. 

Soon.


End file.
